Lies
by DarkGoten1981
Summary: I'm gonna update this story, I'm gonna make a limit of 70 chapters, New couples are Goten/Dillon Hope y'all enjoy the update.
1. Chapter 1: Love confession

I slowly open my eyes, I sat up in bed, I turn and looked at my clock. I pull the blanket from my waist down. I get up from my bed and walk to my closet which was across the room. I opened the closet door, and grabbed a random shirt that read Aeropostal, and blue jeans. I turn the knob on my door clockwise, and opened it. I walked through the hallway, you couldn't even tip toe without the wooden floor squeaking. I opened the knob to the bathroom door, open it, and walked in. I peel of my night clothes. I step into the shower, and I turned the hot water knob first, than I turned the cold water knob.

I let the mixture of hot and cold water cascade dow my back. I step out of the shower, I grabbed the white towel, and dried myself off. I put on my clothes, and walk back to my room, I put on my glasses grabbed my book-bag, walked down the stairs and out the door. I walked down the hill from where my house stood. _I hope school will go well. _When I got to the bottom of hill, I took flight into the crisp January morning. I reached the City's limits and landed, because I didn't want anyone to see me fly. I walk through the city for 10 minuets, and finally make to Orange Star Jr. High.

I walk in the school yard. I was too busy thinking about my science test that I didn't notice Trunks walking up to me. " Hey Goten" Trunks says, I flinch a little, "Oh hey Trunks" I say smiling at him, "Thinking about our Science Test?" Trunks asks "Yea, I studied last night" I say, "But I'm nervous that I might not pass it" I say a bit nervous. "It's alright we have like about 20 minuets till school starts" Trunks say, "Could we study?" I ask "Sure" Trunks says as we walk to a table. I open my binder and grab out my test review. "Ok Goten what is the bone called on your upper arm?" Trunks asks "Let see hmm, humorous" I say, "You are correct" Trunks says mimicking our science teachers Mr. Hart's voice. I chuckle. "Ok what is your knee cap?" Trunks asks, "petela" I say "Good goten" Trunks say.

"Okay whats your jaw?" Trunks asks "Mandible" I say, "Good job Goten" Trunks says, "Ok what are the bones that are connected to your hand?" Trunks asks "Ulna, and Radius" I say "Wow Goten you might ace this test" Trunks says astonished. "Ok your fingers?" Trunks asks "Phalanges" I say. "OK Goten you should know the rest name them" Trunks say "Vertabra, Sternum, rib, clavicle, cranium, metacarpals, carpals, phalanges, tibia, fibia, metatarsals, tarsals, ulna radius, phalanges, rib, humorous, femur, and pelvis" I say putting my test review back in my binder. "Wow Goten your smart" Trunks says smiling, "Thanks Trunks" I say with a sheepish grin.

"Goten can we talk somewhere?" Trunks asks, I study his face it looked like he something important on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Science Test

"Ok Trunks what is it that you wanted to ask me?" I ask Trunks, "Besides I have something to ask you too" I say. "You ask first Goten" Trunks says. "Ok" I say taking a deep breath, "Trunks I-i liked you for some time now and I was wondering if you felt the same" I confessed. Trunks stood there motionless from my confession. My heart sank, "I'll just go" I say walking off forgetting that this has ever happened. "Goten wait" Trunks says, I turn around and walk back to Trunks, I study his face hard and long, "I-i like y-you too" Trunks says. "D-do you mean it Trunks? I say with hope in my eyes. He walked up to me and kissed me. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back, we broke apart for air, "Does this look like I mean it?" Trunks said smiling. I instantly jumped in his arms. "I love you Trunks" I said not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"I love you too Goten" Trunks says hugging me, Ring. Ring. Ring. "Theres the first bell" I say still hugging Trunks then let go. "Yea we should get to class' Trunks says. We walk inside, up the stairs to our first period class Science. We were the first ones in and not even the teacher was in here. I kissed Trunks on the cheek. "Goten your surprised me" Trunks said blushing, I laughed a little and said. There was a long silence "Trunks I want us to last" I say breaking the silence, "Not like one of those one-month relationships" I say hugging Trunks, He turned and looked at me with a smile, "Me too Goten" Trunks said hugging me back, "Where the hell is everyone" I say looking at my wrist watch, "Dammit" I say "What is it?" Trunks asks looking at me, "It was the tutorial bell" I say said feeling more dumb than a rock, "We still have like 15 minuets" I said "Well" Trunks says.

"Who says we can't stay in here?" Trunks said pulling me by the waist, I instantly blush I rap my hands around the neck and pulled him closer too. Trunks closed the space between us with kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, Trunks help my tighter not wanting to let go. I break apart for air, "Trunks you know what I always wanted to do?" I say to Trunks, "Putting on Mr. Harts' mask" he says. "Exactly" I say walking to his desk, I grabbed his gas mask and put it on, "Goten you alright?" Trunks said, I tried telling him I couldn't breathe but you couldn't hear out of this mask. "Can you breathe?" Trunks asks, "NO YOU MORON GET THIS DAMN THING OFF ME!" I say but he couldn't hear me, I ripped off the mask, and breathed deeply, "You alright?" trunks asks, SMACK.

"Dammit Trunks I couldn't breathe!" I say taking deep breathes, "Im sorry" Trunks said feeling hurt, I hug Trunks "I'm sorry Trunks" I say kissing him. "Im sorry" I say repeatedly. "I love you Trunks" I say kissing him more, "I love you too Goten!" Trunks says angrily, "I'm sorry" I say about to cry. I walk to my regular seat. Grab out my book and read. "Look Goten I'm sorry" Trunks says, "Its alright Trunks" I say hugging him. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Now class starts" I say, Trunks takes the seat next to me, and we both study. Mr. hart walks in and says "I see you two both cam in at Tutorials and studied", "Yea just wanna make sure we known all the bones, biomes, and the scientific terms" I say.

Everyone else walks in and take their seats. "Ok class heres your test, good luck" Mr. Hart says. He hands us out the tests. "You may begin" Mr. Hart says.

Name: Goten Date: 1/12/11

Science Test

Scientific Terms

1. A key used by scientist to identify: dichotomous key

2. Another term for a living thing: Organism

3. Non living things: Abiotic Factors

4. Living things: Biotic Factors

5. The study of living things: Biology

6. Scientist who study living organisms: Biologist

7. The environment or natural home of pants, animals and other organisms: Habitat

8. Smaller in size and more specialized than a habitat; some examples could be drainage ditch: Microhabitat

9. A group of organisms that live and thrive in the same area: Ecosystem

10. A large geographic region that is distinguished by climate:

11. The variety of the life in a particular ecosystem: Biodiversity

Animal identification

12. herbivore: plant eater

13. carnivore: meat eater

14: omnivore: eats nothing but meat

Food Chain Level

15. producer/autotrophs: make food through photosynthesis

16. primary consumers: herbivores

17. secondary consumer: small plant-eating animals

18: tertiary: eats nothing but mean

I get up and walk to Mr. Harts' desk and hand him my paper. I see Trunks get up and hands his paper to Mr. Hart too. Everyone finished in class, "Ok class I finished grading and here are your papers" He said handing back our papers. My paper said 80 on it, I the two questions I missed. "Goten what did you make?" asked Trunks, "I made an 80 on it" I said, "Cool I made and 80 too" Trunks said. The next 7 periods pass and it was time to go home. "Im glad its Friday" Trunks says "Me too" I say, "Hey Goten can I stay a night?" Trunks asks me "Sure" I say jumping on his back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Natures Beauty

"Goten can you get off my back?" Trunks asks about to break his back, "Ok" I say jumping off his back, "Thanks, if you didn't jump of soon my back would have break" Trunks says rubbing his back. I brightly smile and hug him, "Wanna get something to eat before we go home?" I ask, Trunks thinks for awhile,Trunks smiles and says "Hm, alright", I smile back at him then hugged him. We walk into the city. Trunks and I pass some many restaurants it was hard to choose. "There are some many restaurants" I say in awe, Trunks was astonished by the city too "Yea which one should we go to" I says.

"Only the best one for you" Trunks says smiling, I blush, "Aw, Trunks your to good to me" I say sheepishly, "I mean it Goten you deserve the best and only the best" Trunks says, "Trunks your the best" I say smiling. "How about Buffalo Wild Wings?" I ask, "Sounds good, least they have T.V's there" Trunks says as we walk in the building. We walk up to a lady and say, "Table for two" Trunks says, "Ok sir, well have a table ready" She says as we go sit down. "Trunks?" Pan asks, "Pan, Bulla what are y'all doing here?" I ask, Pan smiles and says "were here to eat" Pan says in a duh tone.

"Well should we all sit together" Bulla asks, "Well we already ordered maybe you could sit with us" I say as the lady comes up, "Ok where would you like to sit?" She asks us, "table four chairs" Trunks says, "Alright follow me" She says as we follow her to our table. "Here you are" She says. We sit down. "Should we wait for Pan and Bulla?" I say, "Sure but we have to get home sooner or later" Trunks says, "Ok" I say, Pan and Bulla show up and sit down. "Hey can I sit by Trunks?" Pan asks, "Pan, you know once I sit down I won't give up my seat easily" I say, "Fine" Pan pouts.

After Trunks Pan Bulla and I ate, Trunks and I went home. "It's getting late Trunks we should fly home" I say, "Its ok Goten I won't let no one hurt you" Trunks says holding me close. "We walk out of the city, only to hear natures beautiful sounds of the night. "I look up to see the most beautiful thing of nature, the stars, I look over to Trunks, "Trunks can we lay in the field?" I ask him, Trunks looks at me "Alright" Trunks says smiling, I jump and hug him ," Trunks your the best ever!" I say, we jump the fence and walk far into the field.

And lay in the field. The beauty of the night sky was overwhelming, "Trunks" I said "Yes" Trunks replied, "The stars are beautiful aren't they" I say, "Yea, they are just like you" Trunks said, I blush, I scooted closer to Trunks and hugged him, I buried my head in the crook of his neck. "Trunks" I say "Yes Goten" Trunks says, "Lets make this our spot" I kissing him on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Out

We stared at the beauty of the stars for what that seemed like hours, I grown tired and fell asleep in Trunks arms. Dawn cracked I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I look over to Trunks, 'We fell asleep?' I thought, I got up and stretched. I crawled over to Trunks, "Trunks.." I said warmly, Trunks cracked open his eyes and looked towards me. "Goten" He said sitting up, "Where are we?" Trunks asked, I looked at him and smiled, "We fell asleep last night" I said hugging him, "Really?" Trunks asked as we both get up, "We should get home, See you tomorrow" I say, "Ok, see you tomorrow" Trunks says taking flight to Capsule Corps. I stay briefly for 10 seconds than left for home. I landed outside my bedroom window, I always keep my bedroom window open encase I sneak out with Trunks.

I open the window crawl in my room, and quietly shut the window, I turn around to see my dad standing there with his arms crossed. There was a long awkward silence, "Where have you been?" Goku asked sternly, "I-i" I stuttered, "Well!" Goku said angrily, "I was out with Trunks" I said, This got Goku real mad, "You know your curfew is at 10:00!" Goku yelled, which made Goten back up, "We just lost track of time and fell asleep!" I yelled back, "Don't you raise your voice at me!" Dad shouted, "Well your the one that started it!" I yelled back leaving out the window. Goku came up behind me and grabbed me by the arm, "Let me go!" I shout, "No your not leaving!" Dad yelled. I break loose of his hold and run out the window.

I run into the nearby woods by our house. I ran as fast as I can to get away from my dad, I finally stopped and I was deep in the woods. Then my dad teleported behind and grabbed me, "Let me go!" I yell at him, "No" Goku said angrily, "I said let me go now!" I shout trying to break loose of his hold. Just when I turned around and got ready to punch my dad, my dads back-hand came across my face. My head turned to my shoulder length and I fell face first. I turned around to see my dad, "You son of a bitch!" I yell which made my dad back up, "Don't you talk me like that!" Goku yelled which echoed through the woods. "I had a right to call you that,because you fucking back-handed me you sorry asshole!" I yelled as tears streamed down my eyes! "I never wanna see you again!" I yelled at him taking flight to Trunks house. Goku turned SSJ3 which caught Gotens attention, Goku teleported in front of him and grabbed him by the neck, I was struggling for air, I formed I ki blast and put it towards my dad and shot it, Goku flew back, and looked at me. I was scared out of my mind. I looked at him, "You unimaginable bastard!" I screamed at him, "Why would you try to kill your own son!" I yell at him, I broke down crying, Goku transformed out of SSJ3, "Goten.. I'm sorry" Goku said hugging him, "Goten I'm so sorry" Goku said hugging him tight, "I love you dad, and nothing will ever change that" I say.

"You hungry" Goku said, "Not really, can I go to Trunks I'll come home in a little bit ok" I say hugging him and flying off, "Ok, I'll be there anyways, because of Bulma's BBQ" Goku said flying back to the house. I land on Trunks' balcony, and I hear him talking on the phone, he had i on speaker phone so I could hear easily. "You with Goten?" the other guy said, "Yea" Trunks said, "Have you slept with him yet?" he asked, "No, but he cuts me off when I try to" Trunks said, "You know if you don't sleep with him you owe my 20 dollars..." he said, "Yea I know" Trunks said sighing, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Trunks its not a real relationship you know that your using him for the sex" he said, "I know I am, call you later" He said turning around, the door was open and was outside the door, Tears cascaded down my eyes, "G-goten its n-" But I cut him off, "What!?, its not what it seems?" I said angrily, "I heard everything that your just gonna use me for sex!" I yell, "Goten.." Trunks said, "You know what Trunks... I don't want to see you ever again..." I say crying, "Goten please don't!" Trunks pleaded, "No you hurt me Trunks.. were done, over, I hate you!" I scream flying off.


	5. Chapter 5: Love you forever and always

**WARNING!: Yaio, and adult language if your under 18 don't read!1**

Goten: 8

Trunks: 9

'I can't believe i trusted him...' I thought, "Im such a fool for falling for him" I said as tears cascaded down my cheeks. I landed on the doorsteps of my door, I busted through the door and cried. Goku ran towards Goten "Whats wrong?" Goku asked. "Trunks..." I sobbed, "What about Trunks, is he alright?" Gouk asked, "H-he lied to me.." I cried, "He lied what do you mean he lied?" Goku said eyeing me, "I over heard him on a conversation he was having with a friend about, its not a real relationship, and he's just using me for sex" I cried until I couldn't cried no more.

"He what!" goku was furious, "Dad please don't say anything" I pleaded, "No son, he hurt you and I'm gonna have to set him straight" Goku said. It was time to go to Bulmas, "Dad I don't know about this.." i say nervously, "Im not gonna let him rip you apart" Goku said as they took flight. We got to Capsule Corp right on time. "Goku!" Bulma said hugging him, "Good to see you" Bulma said, "Oh, Im doing good how about you?" Goku asked, "Im doing great thank you for asking, well come on in" Bulma said.

We were walking towards Trunks, I looked away as a tear fell down my eye. "Hey Bulma can we all talk?" Goku asked, "Sure Vegeta bulla Trunks get down here Goku wants to talk to us!" Bulma yelled, "Coming" Bulla said. We all sat down I was across from Trunks not paying attention to his staring.

"Bulma, theres a problem.." Goku said, Bulmas face got more serious "What problem?" Bulma asked. "It involves Goten and Trunks" Goku said, "What about my son" Vegeta said, "Well your not gonna believe this but.." Goku was interrupted, "I'll tell them" I said, "Bulma, Me and Trunks were um dating... and we fell asleep in a field, but we didn't do anything I swear, I came over and herd a conversation over that our relationship wasn't real, and.." I said, "And that he was gonna use me for the sex" I said begging to cry. They all looked to Trunks, "Trunks!" Bulma said, "Your in trouble Mr.!" Bulma said. "I'll go" I said walking out the door.

"Goten.." Trunks said, I froze "What do you want..." I said looking away. There was no answer, "If your gonna say anything to butter me up than forget it" I said, running out the door. "Goten wait!" Trunks yelled runing after me, I sensed him coming after me, "Leave me alone!" I cried, "no!" Trunks turned SSJ and tackled me. We were deep in the woods. "Get off me now!" I cried out, "Goten, please forgive me I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I had until I lost it.. Goten I'm sorry please forgive me, I love you and always" Trunks said hugging me tight, I hugged him back, "Trunks I love you too" I said, we broke apart, and our eyes met.

Trunks closed the distant kissing me...Trunks tongue brushed I against my lip, I opened my mouth to let his tongue invade my mouth. Our kiss was passionate, I loved every minuet of it. Our tongues battled for dominance, Trunks won. We broke apart, and our eyes met once again. "You look beautiful with glasses on" Trunks said, "But whats makes me love you is your wonderful personality" Trunks said as I kissed him.

I felt something against my thigh which made me blush, "Trunks, I didn't know you loved me this much" I said kissing him. "I love more than you can imagine precious" Trunks said, as he started kissing my neck, I moaned out his name, Trunks went down further taking off my shirt. I gasped. Trunks started to kiss me every where playing with my nipples. "Trunks.." I moaned out blushing. "You love this precious?" Trunks said. "y-yes Trunnks" I moaned out.

Trunks departed, I whimpered, "sh" Trunks cooed in my ear, Trunks took off his shirt, I blushed at his rock hard chest ad abs. "You like what you see" Trunks teased, I blushed then nodded. "Trunks started to untie his belt to his pants. Trunks pants fell down. All he had on was his boxers. Trunks reached over to my belt and pulled on it. my pants fell instantly. Trunks started kissing my neck, and rubbed his knee on my private. "Trunks.." I moaned out, "please Trunks.." I said weakly, "I need you.." I said which made Trunks smirk. He took my hand and put it towards his private, "Go on touch it.." he said, He guided my hand, Trunks pulled down his boxers which made me gasp. it was..big.. I grasped it which made him moan. I started rub his cock. Trunks moaned out my name, pre cum came out at the top of his cock. which gave it lubricant. I started to suck on the tip which made trunks moan like crazy, I took the whole thing in my and sucked on it, I bobbed my had, "Goten!" Trunks moaned, he grabbed my head so he could control me.. I let go which made him look at me.

"Sh" I said, I whispered in his ear "Control me" I said. I started to suck on his cock. He reached for my head, and moved it back in forth, "Gouhhten" Trunks moaned, Trunks came in my mouth, and I swallowed it... "Take me" I said, Trunks put me on my back, and started to but his private near my entrance. He pushed in which made me scream.. "If you want me to stop just say" Trunks said, "no, its alright it feels good" I said, he pushed forward until he was fully in me. Trunks started to thrust in and out at a slow pace. "Trunks.." I moaned out in pleasure, "Harder faster Trunks..." I moaned out, Trunks started speed up I arched my back and moaned loudly, "Ughh Trunks.. right there!" I moaned out, "Goten.. your t-tight" Trunks said slamming into me.

"Goten im gonna..." Trunks said nearing his climax, "Trunks!" I yelled out in pleasure... Trunks fell on top of me panting. I flipped him on his back and dug my had in the crook of his neck. "I love you trunks" I said, huddling next to him. "I love you to Goten for ever and always," trunks said holding me. We made love, I loved him so much and nothing will tear us apart.


	6. Chapter 6: The turn for the worst

There was a long silence, "Trunks" I said, trunks was to busy looking at the stars, "Trunks?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. he shook his head then looked at me, "Yea?" Trunks said, "Maybe we should go home. It took Trunks awhile to answer, "Your right, lets go" Trunks said. We threw on our clothes, then took flight into the beautiful night sky.

We landed in front of capsule corps big lawn. We walked into the big dome-like structure, we tried looking for everyone, but no one was there, "Maybe they're all in the back" Trunks said, "Yea maybe they are" I said, We walked through their humongous kitchen and out the back door.

Everyone was here, Yamacha, Tien, Chaotzu, Krillin, 18, Marron, Pan, Bulla, Dad, Gohan,Videl, but where was mom, and everyone had a sad look on their face, and gohan, dad, and videl were crying, "Whats wrong?" I ask walking up to dad, no answer, "Gohan what happened?" I asked gohan, no reply.

I turned and asked videl, "whats wrong?" I said, "chichi..." Videl said, "What about my mom?" I grown worried that something terrible happened to her. "She...died..in a car wreck, I'm sorry Goten, but she's gone" Videl said. It felt like my world came crashing around me, my heart was torn, "Mom?" I began to tear up.

I dropped on my knees, my ki was rising, everyone looked at me. "Mother.." I said in a hasty voice, "MMOOOM!" I yelled as i shot into super saiyan. Everyone flew back far away. "ERAHHHH" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Goten calm down!" Trunks yelled at me, "I can't I lost the one that fed me, and gave birth to me!" I yelled, "Goten, I'm sorry for what happen, but don't let this chain you.." Trunks said flying towards me.

He grabbed ahold of me and hugged me tight, I shot out of super saiyan and cried. "Sh.." he said hugging me, "It'll be alright.." Trunks cooed in my ear, "I love you Trunks.." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: The ugly truth

"Shhh" Trunks whispered to me, "It'll be alright.." Trunks said. I couldn't stop crying..The one that I held near and dear to my heart left us..._never_ to _return_. I dried up my tears and gained my composure, I walked over to Gohan and asked. "Gohan can I stay here, I don't want to go home now.." I said, he nodded, "Be back in the morning ok" Gohan said, I nodded.

I walked back to Trunks, i began to tear up again, and trunks pulled me in tight. "Sh-sh-sh" He said, "don't cry, I hate it when you cry" Trunks said, "Come on..lets go to my room, you look tired.

Trunks carried me up to his room, laid me softly on his bed, and took off my glasses. Trunks was about to leave, "trunks, don't go.." I said, he looked at me then smiled, "Alright" Trunks said, crawling on the bed, pulling the covers over us. Trunks kissed my forehead, then we fell asleep.

I fluttered my eyes, I tried to move but Trunks had his arms around me, so I just laid there, and buried my head in the crook of his neck. We laid there for what seemed like forever, until Trunks opened his eyes, he looked at me then asked.

"What are you doing up, you could have left to get breakfast" he said, "I was comfortable, and I didn't want to disturb you" I said, "Its alright" Trunks said smiling. "I wouldn't get mad" He said. We both got up, "Shit my back!" I yelped, "whats wrong?" Trunks asked, "Couldn't you have gone slower, oh and your bed is like a rock" I said, "Well you wanted me to go faster, and I guess you slept on it wrong" Trunks chuckled.

"Its not funny" I pouted, "Im sorry precious.." He said kissing me, I'm a sucker for love, but I love him. I kissed him back. We walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast, no one was here, I saw a note on a counter, I walked towards the counter, picked up the not and read it.

Dear trunks, and goten

We had to leave early, because goku had a breakdown, and Gohan had a nervous breakdown.

Goku had a breakdown, because he thought he saw chichi in their bed,

will be back a 12:00

-Love_ Bulma_

I dropped the note, and busted out in tears, trunks towards me and hugged me tight, "whats wrong?" he asked cradling me, "My dad and Gohan both had breakdowns, my dad had the breakdown because he thought he saw my mom in their bed" I hiccuped, "It's gonna be alright," Trunks said. "I wanna see my dad" I said. "Alright lets go" Trunks said s we flew out of the house towards my home.

We flew for 30 minuets and touched down. I busted through the door, "wheres dad and gohan?!" I asked, "In the kitchen" vegeta said, I ran past him to the kitchen, "Dad!" I said happily running towards him, and hugging him, but he pushed me away, I was heart-broken.

"Dad whats wrong?" I said, he looked up at me in disgust.


	8. Chapter 8: A New mystic?

I looked at him, "why are you looking at me like that? did I do something wrong?" I said shocked, "You bet you did" he said hasty, "Im going" I said walking to the living room. "Goku walked in behind me and pushed me. "What the hell was that for?" I said angrily, "Why don't you sit down, and we all have a talk" Gouk said,

"First off I don't want a faggot son" Goku said. the ripped through me like a dagger, i began to tear up, "Goku don't call your son that thats disrespectful" Bulma yelled, "Shut up..bitch" Goku said, "You asshole, vegeta lets go" Bulma said, "Kakarrot your a stone-cold dumbass" Vegeta said walking out the door, "What the fuck was that for?" I yelled, then he slapped me, "Goku!" trunks said punching him making him fly and hit the wall, "Why did you hit him?" Trunks said pointing to me crying. "Because you fucked my baby boy!" he yelled and punched trunks in the gut. I ran over to trunks but my dad grabbed me, I broke hold of hi grip and ran to trunks. "Trunks!" I yelled holding him, "Im alright.." he said, I turn to dad with fire in my eyes, "You bastard!" I yelled punching kicking him, he couldn't defend himself of my rage, gohan and videl came running out the kitchen to see me and my dad fighting, he binded my legs together with ki rings, and my hands also to where i was stiff as a board. He started punching kicking me, this got trunks enraged, something inside him snapped, he took a new transformation it wasn't SSJ or SSJ2, his hair was purple but waving, then i realized.. he turned mystic! Just like Gohan did.

He teleported in front of goku and started beating on him furiously, "YOu touch HIM AGAIN, I"LL KILL YOU" Trunks said, "Trunks stop!" I yelled, "Please stop!" I yelled again, he powered down, "Trunks your lucky if i have shotten into ssj4 I would have killed you.."Goku said angrily, then tok the ki binders off me.

"Tomorrows is the dad they'll have her ready" Goku said, "Im sorry Goten, I was angry at Trunks, for having sex with you, sorry I called you that." he said tearing up. "It's ok dad, its fine that you were angry, hell i would be too" I said smiling.

"Trunks wanna stay with us incase something happens" I said, "Sure" Trunks said, "Trunks.. take care of my son" Goku said shaking his hand. "I will goku don't you worry" Trunks said, "Alright" Goku said, "Oh and since its movie night, "i guess we can watch it today instead of tonight. I jumped up "which theme is it this time!" I said excitedly, "Horror" Goku said in a spooky voice, "YES" I said.


	9. Chapter 9: Cheating

We watched the movie, but it wasn't that scary though, I got up from the couch to my bedroom, trunks followed behind me and said "B00!" Trunks yelled, "Ah" i said jumping. Trunks laughed, I smacked him on the head, "It wasn't that funny!" I yelled angrily.

"Im sorry precious" Trunks said, "I don't know how you do it, but I fall for it every time" I said feeling dumb, "But you love me" He said in a matter-o-fact tone, "I do love you" I said kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be downstairs" Trunks said walking down stairs.

"Did Goten slap you?" Goku asked, "Yea, looks like I owe you 10 dollars" Trunks said handing him the money, "I know my son well, thats why I have a scar on my stomach" Goku said, Trunks eyed him, "How the hell did he do that?" Trunks said, "We were in the kitched and he grabbed a knife and cut it across my stomach" Goku said grinning sheepishly, "Wow, now I know better" trunks said laughing.

I waked in the room, and I herd Trunks' phone got a message, I waked over to his grabbed it, 'least I know the 4 digit code' I thought. I unlocked his phone, and went to his messages. "Four messages from brad?" I said I went through the messages, they all broke me heart, shattered it into pieces, then I saw the last one

messages

Brad: Hey babe, you gonna dump that whore or what?

12:00 am thursday

Trunks: Yea

at 12:01 thursday

A tear went down my eye, I was engulfed with rage. I stomped down to the living room, went to Trunks, showed the message to him, and threw his phone at the wall. "You son of bitch, you were cheating on me!" I yelled and slapped, "You lied to me!" I yelled, "I trusted you!" I slapped him again.

"i c-can explain" Trunks said backing up, "Get out!" I yelled at his face, "I never want to see you ever again you asshole" I said crying, "You d-don't mean that!" Trunks said not believing it. "yes it is, please go don't make this harder than it has to be, were over Trunks now please go.." I said crying then ran upstairs.

Trunks walked out the door, and took flight into the sky.

I opened my room locked it, and jumped on my bed screaming and crying my head off. I went to my desk, grabbed the scissors, broke to where it was pointy and jagged. I slashed it across my arm, far above the main vein.

I cleaned myself up and went back to my bed crying.


	10. Chapter 10: Drama

"Goten.." Goku said, "Goten come on you have to come sometime.." Goku said, "I don't want to" i said stubbornly. "Goten, please come out I'm worried about you.." Goku said, "I don't care, no one cares." I cried, "Goten you know thats not true, I love you, Gohan and Videl loves you" Goku said, "Trunks doesn't" I said emotionless.

"Goten, I know he broke your heart, but this is a great time to heal" Goku said, "Alright, I'll come out only if no one mentions his name again" I said coming out, with my hair wilder, and a strange odor, "Jeez, Goten couldn't take a shower" Goku said holding his nose sounding like a geek. "Hey you try showering once your heart" I said, "Im sorry, todays the day they have her ready so get ready so we can go see your mother" Goku said, walking down.

"I miss her.." I whispered walking in the shower, I took of my clothes, stepped into the shower, and let the mixture of ho and cold cascade down my back. I shower off myself off for about 20-30 minuets then walked out. I walked out of the bathroom, wearing a towel over my waits, and holding my old clothes. I walked into my room, grabbed red shirt, blue jeans, and my shoes. I walked out feel fresh, and clean, but I still ached.

"Wow Goten you look, better than before" Goku said, "Wow thanks dad, I feel much better" I said dully, "Im sorry lets go already" Goku said grinning sheepishly. We walked out of the house, and took flight. "Dad..." I said. "Yes?" Goku said looking at me.

"Do you think he'll be there?" I asked, "Maybe, but don't pay to much attention to him" Goku said, "I don't want any drama there" Goku said. "Hey, if he starts it, he won't be the only one going six feet under" I said sternly, "Wow goten, you might as well put all of us six feet under", Gohan laughed, "Wanna bet?"I, said eyeing him, Gohan went pale and scratched the back of his head smiling, "No no that won't be necessary" Gohan said, "Good" I said laughing, "were here" Goku said.

We landed infront of the funeral home, we walked into see Trunks ,and his boyfriend. "Hi bulma!" Goku said, "Goku, Gohan,Goten Videl your here" Bulma said running to us hugging us all, "Yea, sorry we got here late, Mr. Grumpy head didn't want to get out of bed" Goku said pointing to Goten.

SMACK. "You try getting your heart broken!" I yelled, "Ow, easy" Goku said rubbing the bump on his head, " Are we done here?" Vegeta said, "Alright lets see her" I said, we all waked to her open casket, she was beautiful, beautiful like always. I tried not to cry, but it was no use the tears just poured out of my eyes, "Sh, its alright Goten she's in heaven now" Goku said, "But I miss here" I said hearing someone mock my tone, I turned around to see Trunks boyfriend mocking, I gave him the "GO TO HELL" look. he went pale and I turned around.

"She's very beautiful" Bulma said, "She is" Videl said. Hours passed, and we all left together to get something to eat. We ordered our food and sat down. "Thank you Bulma" I said, "You didn't have to pay though. "Its alright" Bulma said, "Ok then" I said, staring at my phone, "What!" I yelled, everyone at the table looked at me, I dug my head to where no one could see me. "Whats wrong" Goku asked.

I gave the phone to him. It had a picture of me smiling, that said whore, slut, and bitch. "Bulma.. take a look" Goku said handing the phone, she looked at the picture, "Trunks, Brad explain this" Bulma said angrily. "You are in big trouble" Bulma said as slapped Trunks harder than mom does. Everyone went pale, "So this is how you see me huh?!" I yelled, "Not only you cheated on me, and you call me a whore behind my back!" I shouted. "Your a fucking asshole" i said, "So you are one" brad said, "Outside now" I yelled, "I don't wanna miss this" Vegeta said walking with us.

I took off my glasses, "You can't see with out your glasses" Goku said, "It's called contacts" I said, "Ready for an ass whoopin" Brad said, I didn't reply, I calmed down. He charged at me I dodged it and kneed him in the stomach, and punched him in the face he hit the ground with a thud. "Goten stop" Trunks yelled, I looked at him. "Shut up..bitch" I said, I started beating on him, "Goten stop he's had enough" Gohan said, "Ok" I said as I stopped on the last blow.

I grabbed trunks, kissed him, and pushed him away. "Goten.." Trunks whispered, I walked off, "Goten please" Trunks said, "Why!" I yelled, "Why must I trust you!" I yelled, "You broke my heart!" I roared, "Im sorry" Trunks said, "Sorry..thats all you can say is...SORRY!" I yell, "Goten please, forgive me.." Trunks said.

"Why Trunks, so you can humiliate me? Or better yet call me a whore, what about cheating?" I said with sarcasm. "Goten p-please.." Trunks said, "Goten...please, I-i d-don't want to let you go.." Trunks said. "Trunks.. would I take you back by cheating, a bet on me?" I asked him, "No.. b-but Gote-" I interrupted him saying "but nothing", "Goten please please please, i beg of you please forgive me.." Trunks pleaded.

"If I give you one more chance..will you promise not to cheat on me" I gave in, "Yes I promise!" He said quickly.


	11. Chapter 11: Sucker For Love

as"trunks.. you can stop kissing me now" I blushed, "sorry, couldn't stand you to hate me, sorry for the pain and suffering I caused you" Trunks said, "Its ok, what are we gonna do about him?" I asked, "Ill break up with him" Trunks said walking to Brad, "Brad, were over, I'm sorry" Trunks said walking back to me.

"Im a sucker for love, but I love you" I said, "You truly are" Goku said, "Love works in mysterious ways" Videl said, " You an't lien" Gohan said, (Sorry for the slang). "You wanna go six feet under too?" I said. No reply, "Good" I said.

"Dad, can me and Trunks walk home?" I asked, "Sure why not, You gonna stay out late like last time?" Goku said teasingly, "Dad.." I said, "Oh come on you know I was just kidding" Goku said, "Yea but still, not funny" I said smiling a little. "We'll meet you home ok" I said, "Remember 10:00 p.m" Goku said, " I remember" I said, as we walked off.

"Trunks..lets go to ur spot in the field" I said, "Alright" Trunks said. We walked five miles out of West City, to the our spot in the field. In the distant I saw I nearby tree, "Hey, Trunks" I said, "yea" he said, "You have your knife right?" I asked, "Yea why?" he said, "Can I see it" I asked, "Sure" he said handing me the knife. "I walked over to the tree, and carved in my name and his, "Do you like it?" I asked, "I love it" Trunks said, hugging me by the waist from behind.

"Goten.. why did you take me back?" Trunks asked, "Because I love you" I said, "But I don't deserve you" Trunks said in a sorry tone. "Trunks I love, I always have, and always will" I said kissing him on the lips. Trunks pulled me closer to deepen the kiss, "I love you Trunks.." I said, as we started kissing my neck, I started moan.

"T-trunks" I moaned out his name, He pulled off my shirt and started kissing me all over, "trunks.." I moaned again, "Sh, I'll take care of you" He cooed in my ear, Trunks unbuckled his belt, and took of his boxers, I started to suck on the tip, which made trunks moan like crazy, then I took the whole length in my mouth, "G-goooteen" Trunks moaned, I started sucking faster, and bobbling my head until trunks came in my mouth.

Trunks took off my pants w/ my boxers, He gently laid me on my back, and slowly pushed his member, inside my entrance. "remember tell me to stop if it hurts" Trunks said with concern, "It's ok trunks i can take it" I said, Trunks continued as he slowly pushed in my entrance until hie was fully in me, I winced at the pain, he started at a slow pace, then he started pick up speed, "T-trunks!" I moaned out, "G-goten" Trunks moaned too, "Oh Tt-truunks" I moaned out.

"GOten im im" Trunks said as he came inside of me. Trunks fell on top of me, "I love you Trunks" I said kissing him, "And I love you _forever _and _always._


	12. Chapter 12: Never Gonna Forgive

Im whole again..but I'm still aching inside. My heart still hurts, I love him, but I wonder if he loves me back. I just ignore my thoughts, and admire the beauty of nature. "Trunks we should go now" I said picking up my clothes, and putting them on. "Ok" Trunks says putting on his clothes. We take flight, and land in front if the door, I open it, and me and trunks walk in. "Goten, Trunks can't stay a night" Goku says.

"Why?" I ask, "Trunks, I know what your doing, and I'm very much disappointed" Goku said with a stern look on his face."Trunks whats he talking about?" I ask turning to Trunks, "Goten.." Trunks says, "Trunks tell me whats going on right now" I said confused, "he didn't tell you?" Goku said, "tell me what?" I asked.

"Tell him, Trunks" Goku said, "Goten this isn't easy, but I-i've been cheating o-on you ever since we got together" Trunks said, my heart sank, "Get out.." I said, "W-what?" Trunks said, "Get out! Get out! Get out!" I yelled as tears went down my cheeks, "I hope you burn in hell of son of a bitch!" I scream at him, "Fuck you Trunks, I thought you loved, but I was wrong, I was so wrong to Love a pathetic sorry asshole like you" I choked out.

"Goten please" Trunks said, "No no No NO NONo!" I yelled, "Im not falling for it" I screamed, as I dropped down on my knees and started banging in the floor, "I never wanna see you again get out!" I yelled.

Trunks ran out he door and took flight. "Goten.. I'm sorry you had to find out this way" Goku said putting his hand on my shoulder, "No!" I yelled as I jerked away, "Leave me alone I don't want to talk to anyone" I said calmly, I walked up stairs, locked my door, buried my head and cried myself to sleep.

Will Goten take trunks back, or find someone new?


	13. Chapter 13: 8 year time skip

8 years later

I woke up to a bright mid-September morning, I turned to my right and glanced at my alarm clock, 'Forgot it was fall break' I thought. I got up from my bed, walked over to my closet, and grabbed a blue T, blue jeans, and my shoes. I took of my shirt, I threw my old clothes off, then put on my new shirt, pants, and shoes.

I went over to my desk grabbed my phone, and my backpack. I opened my door, and walked down stairs, "Bye dad, I'm off to school" I said running out the door, "Alright, be careful" Goku said, I shut the door behind me, then took flight.

I flew for about 20 minuets, flying over rolling hills, lakes, ponds, trees, and passed a group of migrating ducks. I reached the city limits, then landed. I walked into the enormous city passing, stores, arcades which did sound tempting, but I knew better, I walked for about 10 minutes than I made it to Orange Star High School, I walked into the big school yard, passing by some friends people I knew, The hardest part was walking by Trunks, I kept my eyes forward, not paying attention to his stare, and made my way to my usual spot.

I sat down, and starting reading my book, I was so caught up in reading that I didn't notice some guy sit beside me. "Hello beautiful" He said, "If your trying on an first impression, or trying to get my attention, try a different approach" I said reading my book, "Smart aren't we?" He said, "Whats it to you?" I said as I kept on reading. "I'm just trying to be nice" He said, "Well try a different approach, by the was my name is Goten" I said putting out my hand, I looked up to see a hansom man, he seemed gentle, yet strong. "My name is Dillon" he said shaking my head, "Well Dillon nice to meet you" I said, "So can you tell me about this place" Dillon said.

"Sure, why not" I said, "There are the geeks I consider my self a geek cause I'm pretty smart, jocks, neanderthals, cheerleaders, goth/emos, and last there are the stuck up popular kids" I said, Dillon looked around to see every category, "Wow, this place is really divided" Dillon said, "But, you being smart and wearing glasses doesn't make you a geek" Dillon said.

"Thank you Dillon" I said, he smiled, "No problem" Dillon said until he noticed Trunks staring at us, "Who's that guy, he keeps looking over here" Dillon said, I turned around, "Oh, he's Trunks Briefs, we used to..um. date, but it didn't work out" I said, "Oh, I didn't mean to-" but I interjected, "It's alright" I said, then I notice Trunks was walking over here, "Shit, he's coming" I said, "Hey, whore" Trunks said laughing, "Fuck off prick" I said hastily, "Shut up whore" Trunks said, I got up and started walking until Trunks and his friends pushed me down.

"HEy!" I yelled at them, "Shut up bitch!" One said , Dillon got up walked over to us, he grabbed the guy who called me a bitch and punched him hard in the face, he started beating them all ti'll it came to Trunks, He grabbed trunks and pinned him to the will, "You have no right to talk to him that way" Dillon said, "Dillon let him go please" I said getting up.

"Fine..." Dillon said dropping him, Trunks grabbed his friends and walked off, "Thank you Dillon for protecting me" I said, "Your welcome" Dillon said smiling at me, he was a'lot taller than I was, and a'lot more muscular.

"Could you show me around?" Dillon asked, "sure" I said smiling, "Okay" I said, we walked through the school showed him some of the funnest places to hangout, the slutty teachers, and girls, and the wrong crowds to hangout with, school went good, .Ring. "Ok class see you Monday" she said, me and Dillon were the first ones to walk out of the building, "So where should we eat?" Dillon asked, "well we can walk off campus to eat, but it has to be within range of the schools limits" I said, "How about Dairy Queen" I said, "Alright I'm buyin" Dillon said, as we walked off campus.


	14. Chapter 14: Dillon

We walked off campus, heading to Dairy Queen, "Dillon you don't have to pay my food" I said as walked on the crosswalk. "Goten, it's alright" Dillon said, "But are you sure if you wanna pay my food?" I asked him, "Yes, my family is generous, we help whoever is in need" Dillon said.

"Thats real nice of you Dillon" I said, we walked up to building, walked in to see 5 people ahead of us, "Great" I huffed out. "Don't worry it'll blow by soon" Dillon said, I looked at him funny,"You sure are happy for some reason" I said, Dillon smiled at me then said, "Well I did meet you" Dillon said which made me blush a light red.

We waited for 10 minuets, then it was finally are turn to order, "Excuse me sir, how may I help you?" the lady asks, "Belt buster, coke, and Goten what would you like" Dillon said, "I guess I'll have a number 2, and pepsi" I said.

"ok, that'll be..." The lady said pushing numbers in, "It'll bee 32.50" She said, "Alright here you are" Dillon said handing her the money, "Man, now I fell expensive" I said, Dillon smiled, "Its alright my dad is rich so it doesn't bother me non" Dillon said. We sat down and talked for awhile, I told him about my dad and our crazy adventures, "That's cool Goten, your dad seems pretty fun to hangout with" Dillon said, "Yea, he is fun to hangout with" I said.

I reached for my drink and I accidentally spilt it on Dillon, "Dillon I'm so sorry" I said, grabbing some napkins, "Goten, don't worry" Dillon said, "Dillon I spilt a cold drink and its cold as fuck outside" I said, "No seriously, its alright, we can just stop by my house" Dillon said, "Wait you mean like..miss school?" I asked, "It will only take like 10 minuets" Dillon said, "Alright" I said, we walked out of the building, and over to the parking lot, "what are we doing here?" I asked, "To get my car of course" Dillon said walking to his car, I looked at the car astonished, "It looks amazing" I said, "Get in" Dillon said, I got in and buckled up my seatbelt.

Dillon started the car, put it in drive, and drove off, I felt drowsy and my eyes were hard to keep open, I gave in and fell asleep, I woke up, grabbed my phone, 3 o' clock" I whispered, I glanced at Dillon, "Finally awake sleepy head" Dillon said.

"Yra, how come you live so far away?" I asked, "Well were almost there, but we couldn't find any houses in the city though" Dillon said, We kept on driving for 15 minuets until we came up to a big house, I looked at the house in awe. We pulled up in drive way, Dillon turned off the car, I took off my seatbelt, opened my door and stretched.

"your house is big Dillon" I said, "Yea, we come from a wealthy family" Dillon said, "By the way, your accent, it sounds like italian" I said, "well actually I am" Dillon said. "Neat" I said smiling. We walked to the houses door, "What ever you do don't go outside my room" Dillon said, as he opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15: Dillon's familia

"Dillon, how come I can't come outside your room?" I asked, "Just don't" Dillon said, as we entered in the foyer, "This place is beautiful" I said, "Thank you, madre decorated it" Dillon said "Well, she is a very classy lady" I said, there were family portraits, priceless vases, a beautiful chandelier, as I was gazing at the decorations a women who I believed to be his mother smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Cariline Valeras" Cariline said, "well nice to meet you Cariline, Im Son Goten" I said, shaking her hand.

"I see you met Goten madre" dillon said, his mother was telling me about his stories and stuff, I turned away from her and saw a man, "Cariline who is this young man" The man said, "Fernando, this is Goten" Cariline said. "Well I'm Fernando Valeras nice to meet" Fernando said.

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand, her turned his gaze from me to Dillon, "Dillon, where are y'all going?" Fernando asked, "To my bedroom padre" Dillon said, his father eyed him, "padre, I'm not going to do anything just change" Dillon said, "Well, fine were going to have dinner, will you like to call your father, and we might invite him" Fernando said.

"I'd love that" I said, "Well, its the nicest thing to do" cariline said, I smiled, "Ok, lets go Goten" Dillon said, "Ok" I said, Dillon and I walked to a staircase, it was a beautiful dark wood color, we walked up the staircase, turned right down the hall to where his room was.

Dillon turned the doorknob to his room, he opened the door and I saw, a king sized bed, a closet which was bigger than mine, and a glass door which led to the balcony. "Your room is amazing Dillon" I said looking around the room.

"Well thank you Goten" Dillon said, "You can look around if you want" Dillon said, I smiled and said, "Alright", I walked to the balcony opened the door and walked out, I gazed at the forest beauty, it was silent, I didn't notice Dillon come up from behind me, "Goten.." dillon said, I jumped back a little, "Hi Dillon, what is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to sit out here" Dillon said, "It's beautiful" Dillon said, "yea..it is" I said, a gust of wind started blowing, i started to shiver, "Are you cold?" Dillon asked, "Sorta" I said, Dillon walked to his room, grabbed a blanket, waked back outside, rapped it around me, then put his arms around me which made me blush.


	16. Chapter 16: Things arent ment to be seen

"Dillon..." I said, "Sh, bella" Dillon said, I looked up at him,"Beautiful...you think I'm beautiful?" I said, "well yes you are" dillon said smiling, "Your sweet Dillon" I said, we stared at each other until dillon kissed, I was wide-eyed, he broke apart, "d-dillon" i said, "I'm sorry goten...I-" but I cut him off by kissing him.

Dillon wrapped his arms around me to pull me in tighter, we broke apart, "Ti amo Goten" Dillon said, I smiled, "I love you too Dillon" I said hugging him, "would you like to call your padre?" Dillon asked, "Sure" I said grabbing out my phone. I dialed my dads number. "Hi dad" I said, "Yes Goten" Goku said, "I'm at a friends house, and his mother and father was wondering if you liked to come to dinner" I said, "Alright" Goku said, "Dad, manners remember" I said, "alright Goten, I'll be there in a couple of minuets" Goku said, as I hung up the phone.

"well what did he say?" Dillon asked, "he said he'd like to have dinner" I said, "Perfect" dillon said, "Dillon..do you love me truthfully?" i asked, He smiled at me, "Bella, I do you love you" Dillon said, i hugged him again, "good, because I love you too" I said.

"Lets go inside" Dillon suggested, "Alright" i said as we walked in, "Go ahead and sit down" Dillon said, I walked over to his bed and sat down, "Comfy" I said, "Yea, its real comfortable" Dillon said, I laid my back down, "I have to use the restroom right quick, I'll be back" dillon said, I started to hear talking from outside, I opened the door turned right and saw his father holding a gun point blank at some guys head, "explain why you were caught stealing from my wife?" he asked, "Well answer me!" He yelled, "i'm s-sorry sir, I did-n't m-mean to p-please don't kill me" he pleaded, "You expect me to spare your life, well your wrong" He said pulling the trigger, blood splattered every where, I was terrified until someone pulled me back in the room, Dillon slapped me and said, "Why did you go outside?!" He said, "I-i'm sorry" I sobbed, Dillon felt guilty and said, "Sh, don't cry... I'm sorry bella" Dillon said holding me, he cradled me, I felt drowsy and fell asleep in his warm arms.


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise Surprise

"goten..." Dillon said softly, I cringed my nose and turned the other way, "Goten.. wake up" Dillon said, I lazily opened my eyes, I sat up and rubbed me eyes I turned and looked to Dillon, "What time is it?" I asked groggily, Dillon smiled and said, "It's almost time for dinner, your padre will be here any minuet now" Dillon said, "Ok" I said walking towards the balcony, "I just can't get that horrific scene out of my mind" I said, "You wouldn't have seen it, if you hadn't gone outside my room like I told you" Dillon said angrily.

"Your not going to the police are you?" Dillon asked, I turned around and looked at him like he was stupid, "Of course I'm gonna go to the police" I said, "No you are not" Dillon said walking towards me, "Why not, It was a murder, and he must pay the price" I said in defense, "You are not going!" Dillon said grabbing me, I looked up at him and jerked away, "I am and I will" I said about to take flight, but Dillon grabbed me, "What are you doing let me go at once!" I barked, "No" Dillon said as his grip tighten, "Stop this now!" I said elbowing him in the stomach.

"You tell them, or I'll kill you..." Dillon yelled at me, "You wouldn't!" I yelled back, Dillon grabbed me by the neck, pulled a gun to my head, I looked him, "I would to keep my families secret" Dillon said, "Fine then.. pull the trigger see if I care, the guilt will overcome you" I said stubbornly and closed me eyes accepting my fate, I waited for Dillon to pull the trigger, I herd the gun hit the floor, and Dillon loosened his grip, I opened my eyes, and looked at him.

He grabbed me into a hug, "I can never hurt you, you mean to much to me" Dillon said sobbing, I grabbed him closer, "Dillon, I love you, and you know that.." I said, as he let go and our eyes met, He stepped a little closer and kissed me passionately, I closed my eyes, and kissed him back, we broke apart after 5 minuets, "I love you Dillon" I said, "Ti amo Goten" Dillon said.

I sensed my dad coming towards the house, I turned around and seen my dad 30 feet away, he got closer and closer every second, "Hi dad" I said, "Hey son, who's he?" Goku asked, "Dad this Dillon, Dillon this is my dad Goku" I said, "Well, nice to meet you Dillon" Goku said, "Like wise" Dillon said as they shook hands.

"Dad, you should go down to the front door, we'll meet you there" I said, "Alright" Goku said smiling, then he started floating down, We both walked downstairs to meet my dad, but I what I didn't know is that dad has some guests coming with him.


	18. Chapter 18: Shattered

We made it down stairs, walked through the foyer, to the door and met Dillon's parents. "Ah, I see you two made it" Fernando said, He opened the door, I saw Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, and Videl, I turned a little to the right and saw Trunks. I stared at him then turned, "Hey Bulma good to see" I said as she hugged me, "Oh, I missed you Goten" Bulma said, squeezing me.

"Hi Vegeta" I said sticking out my hand, as he gladly shook it, "Krillin its good to see ya" I said smiling, "Me too Goten" Krillin said giving me a nuggy, "Well Goten, aren't you say hello to Trunks?" Bulma asked, I turned to him and said, "Hello bastard" I said smiling, everyone stared at me, "Nice to meet you bitch" Trunks remarked.

"Goten language please" Goku said, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Valeras" I said, "It's ok Goten" Cariline said, "Now, should we all move to the dining room?" Fernando suggested, we all walked through the hallway and turned to an opening that had a big Chandelier hanging over a cherry wood dinning table and six chairs and each side, and one chair on each width of the table.

"You may all take your seat, the chef will arrive with your food" Cariline said, we took our seats I sat next Dillon as we started talking about school and stuff, "Hey Goten could you help me with my science?" Dillon asked, "Sure" I said, he smile and lightly kissed me, "Goten hows school?" Krillin asked, I turned and looked at him across the cherry wood dining table, "Its going great, I'm making "A's" in my classes" I said, "Well thats very well for you Goten" Videl said smiling, "Yea we might have another genius in the family" Goku said chuckling, "Good now I won't be the only one" Gohan said laughing a little.

"I see y'all are enjoying yourselves" Cariline said smiling, "We are" I said smiling back, "I hope all of you are hungry because I cooked a meal fit for a king!" The chef smiled, "It smells great" Goku said, "Dad remember" I said, "Ok Goten.." Goku said controlling his habits.

He laid our first course in front us that looked very appetizing, "You may all eat" Fernando said, We all ate our food with manners, I was the first one to finish my food then Dillon, then the rest of us, "I see you were hungry" The chef said, "Well it'll take me about 30 minuets to bring out your second course" The chef said walking to the kitchen.

"Well 3o minuets would y'all like to move to the entertainment center?" Cariline said, we all nodded and walked to the entertainment center, "I'm gonna go to the garden ok" I said walking out the door, "Ok"Dillon said as they all talked but they didn't notice that Trunks silently followed me.

I stood there staring at the beautiful garden, I herd someone behind me and turn to see Trunks, "What are you doing here" I hissed, "Because I want to apologize" Trunks said, "Your too late Trunks I'm with Dillon now" I retaliated, he started walking to me and punched me, "Why you son of a-" But was could off when Trunks jabbed me in the stomach.

I fell to the ground as tears fell down my cheeks, he walked towards me as I crawled back, but he pinned me to the ground by my wrists, he started to take off my clothes, "Trunks no please stop!" I hollered at him ,"shut up!" Trunks said slapping me, he ripped off my pants, as he took off his pants, "NoNoNO" I repeatedly said, he put his member at my entrance and pushed forward, I fought back as hard as I could, but it was no use, he slammed into me hard tearing the tissue as blood ran down my thigh, I scratched his back, and started kicking, when he finished he pulled his pants up and said "Clean your self up whore" and walked off, I got up slowly, as my legs felt like jelly I put on my pants shirt and shoes, I walked to the house tripping every step on my way to the door.

I opened the door down the hall to the entertainment center, everyone stared at me, "Goten!" Dillon yelled, as I collapsed, I could see everyone running to me and hearing Dillon...


	19. Chapter 19: Hospital

.Beep. I was scared... The memory flashed in my head over and over again... I couldn't open my eyes... but I could hear them... "Mr. Son" The doctor says as it echoed..., "Yes" Goku said, "He suffered from physical, and mental trauma" He said as it echoed, "Oh my god" Videl said sobbing, "He will come out of it.. we just don't know when, he is mentally unstable in his current state" He said, "Alright I understand" Goku says as I sense that he was looking at me... I managed to muffle out the words "d-a-d.." I say weakly, They all turned to me.

"Do you know who would hurt my son?" Goku asked, "All we know that that his nether regions are teared" The doctor says sugar coating it, "What are you saying?" Gohan said, 'No NO NoNO!' I mentally screamed, "He was raped..." The doctors says, Goku fell to the floor, "Do you know who it was.." Goku hissed, "Um yes we do, there was sperm stuck to his thigh" The doctor said, "Well spit it out already" Vegeta said harshly, "It was um Trunks Briefs" The doctor says, everyone turned there gaze to Trunks, before anyone could say or muffle out a word Goku came up to Trunks rapped his hands around his neck and said.

"You little SOn of A BITCH!" Goku roared, "You hurt my baby boy!" Goku said as his grip tightened, he lifted Trunks up and slammed him against the wall, "I'll kill you!" Goku said slamming him repeatedly, "Dad stop!" Gohan said grabbing Gokus fore-arm, Goku dropped Trunks, I herd Trunks gasped for air, "d-i-ll-i-on..." I muffled out, everyone looked at me including dillon who just walked in, "D-il-lon..p-rotec-t m-me" I said weakly.

"Goten.." Dillon said walking towards me and taking my hand, "T-trunks...no no no no NONONONOON" I started screaming, . as I heard the the life monitor started rapidly beeping, "Nurse!" The doctor yelled as he ran towards me, they strapped me down, I felt a sharp needle go through my arm as I howled in pain, "Stop your hurting him!" Dillon yelled, "Sir get back!" a nurse said, "No!" Dillon said, "Sire calm down were just sedating him" The doctor said, I felt drowsy... I tried my hardest not to fall asleep, but it was no use...

Will Goten ever be the same...

what do you think he might be diagnosed with? or do you think he'll pull through?

are answers

C. Emetophobia

D. Ommatophobia

E. He will turn out all right

F. I don't know


	20. Chapter 20: Trust

Where am I?, It's dark and cold.. I feel betrayed... I fell like everyone is out to get me... I feel like I should trust no one... I opened my eyes, It was very bright, I looked around the room I saw Dad, Gohan, Dillon, Bulma, and Videl. "Goten.." Gohan said walking towards me, he reached out for me, but I scooted away, he looked at me then sat on the bed, "Goten?" Gohan said still reaching for me, "Go away!" I said harshly, "Goten whats wrong?" Gohan, "like you'd understand, now go!" I hissed.

Gohan looked at me, and said "Videl let's go" Gohan said as him and Videl left the room, "Goten what is wrong with you" Goku said, "Can't trust.." I murmured, "what?" Goku said, "I can't trust no one..." I said, "Why can't you I'm your dad" Goku said, "It doesn't jack shit!" I yelled, "Goten.." Goku said feeling hurt, "Leave dad, I'll be home" Goten said, hesitating to hug him.

Goku got up and left the room which left him and Dillon, "Goten" Dillon said, "Dillon. I- c-cant trust..." I said, "Goten, i would never hurt you, or let anything bad happen" Dillon said walking, "Stay back! you are not suppose to let anything bad happen to me!, I got raped by my ex!" I yelled angrily, " Where were you when I needed you" I choked out, "Goten.." Dillon said.

"thats enough, I'm gonna need some time by myself" I said getting up and putting on my clothes, I walked to him and hugged him, "I still love you but I'm going through a really rough time right now" I said, Dillon said nothing but pushed me away, I looked at him, I didn't want to argue so I just left feeling hurt, broken.


	21. Chapter 21: Jason

I walked out of the hospital, I breathed in the crisp cool autumn air, I pulled out my phone and dialed the home phone number, "Hello?" Goku said, "hey, dad could you come pick me up with the car?" I asked, "Sure, but your gonna have to wait for maybe about 10 to 20 minuets or so" Goku said, "Ok dad, bye" I said, "Bye" Goku said hanging up.

I looked around to where I should seat, let alone to where my dad can see me. I picked the spot and sat down, "Great, what am I gonna do" I said thinking, "hi.." some guy said sitting beside me, "Hm.." I replied back, "My name is Jason" He said, "Goten" I said messing with my phone.

"You waiting for someone?" Jason asked, "My dad" I said going through instagram, I looked up and noticed Dillon walked towards me and said. "Goten, I'm sorry for what I did" Dilon said, "Dillon you know I've been through this situation before, and I don't know what I should say" I said, "I see..." Dillon said, "call me if you need anything alright?" Dillon said, "I will" I said hugging him, Dillon left to the parking lot till I couldn't see him.

I sat back down, "Before you say anything, yes I am" I said, "Thats alright I'm bisexual" Jason said, "You are?" I said, "Yea I am" Jason said, "I recently got out of a relationship" Jason said, "Its alright" I said, "You'll get through it" I said as dad pulled up, "See you around" I said walking to car, and getting in it.

Goku shifted the gears into drive, and took off, we were half way out of town when dad said, "Who was he?" Goku asked paying attention to the road, "A friend" I said, "Well who is this friend" Goku said, "His name is Jason, hes bi" I said.

"Hows Dillon?" Goku asked "good, we need some time apart, temporary break up" I said, "Oh" Goku said, we drove for 20 minuets until we reached our home, dad turned off the car, we both got out of the car and shut the doors.

Dad unlocked the front door, we both walked in, dad sat on the couch and turned off the t.v, I took out my phone and dialed Dillon's number, "Hey goten.." Dillon said, "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come over?" I asked, "Alright" Dillon said, "Bye love you" I said, "Love you too" Dillon said hanging up, "Hey love bird, how's the other?" Goku said teasingly, "Dad.." I said groaning, "Oh come on, I was just teasing" Goku said, "Dad, your a child" I said hugging him.


End file.
